


Disagreeable

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M, Stiles is a goofball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: The debated question, chocolate or vanilla? Only Stiles and Derek know.





	Disagreeable

**Author's Note:**

> These are more drabbles but these were part of a different kind of drabble challenge, the Drabble Me March challenge, created by the ever wonderful https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/ . Her challenge was posted here: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to

“Seriously? If you’re going to go plain, at least do chocolate Derek, not vanilla!”

“What’s wrong with vanilla?”

“It’s boring! Well that is, unless you add sprinkles. Do you want some of my sprinkles, Derek?” Stiles inched closer with the bottle of sprinkles and Derek moved further away, holding his bowl away.

“Stay away from my ice cream, Stiles.”

“Never!” Stiles cried and proceeded to try to coat Derek’s ice cream in sprinkles. In the end they were both covered in sprinkles and vanilla ice cream. “So uh, shower time?” Stiles asked then ran for the bathroom when Derek growled.

**Author's Note:**

> The word of the day for this day was Disagreeable. If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/) Thanks!


End file.
